Amo a mi princesa Candy
by tutypineapple
Summary: La Reina de Gran Bretaña empareja a un grupo de jóvenes la única que está de acuerdo con esa elección es Candy a quien le designaron al hijo del Duque de Granchester. Albert fic
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

 **Historia completamente FICTICIA producto de mi inspiración.**

En el año de 1707 se unificaron Inglaterra y Escocia convirtiéndose en un solo reino llamado gran Bretaña el 01 de Mayo 1707, La Reina Ana Estuardo había tenido 18 hijos los cuáles todos murieron antes de los 2 años, más uno que logró llegar a los 11 años pero que también falleció aún con la gran tragedia personal trataba de salir adelante con su esposo el príncipe Jorge de Dinamarca el cuál era protestante, ambos preferían vivir retirados de la vida mundana de la corte pero tenían obligaciones que cumplir, ella veía en las jovencitas o jóvenes que conocía a sus hijos, sus instintos maternos se veían reflejados cuando a veces trataba de emparejarlos o manejar la vida de ellos, algunas mujeres nobles se aprovechaban para pedirle el favor que emparejara a sus hijas con buenos pretendientes y ella como quería ver "felices" a las jóvenes accedía, la palabra o decreto de la reina tenía que cumplirse. La reina había vetado a la Duquesa Marlborough y había acogido como amiga a Lady Abigail Masham quien ejercía una gran influencia en ella.

A la coronación llegaron los representantes de cada ciudad, pueblo e Islas pertenecientes a Escocia para ponerse a las órdenes de su majestad entre ellos estaba Lord William Andrew quien era el representante de la isla Mainland de las orcadas que tenía una extensa tierra fértil para la labranza él vivía en la villa Kirkwall con sus tres hijos y una hija, Lady Masham lo aborrecía pues el declinó en su compromiso con ella cuando se enteró que no era doncella, había sido un gran escándalo en la corte y para tapar el desliz de ella y callarlo lo desterraron a esa Isla lejana con la promesa que sería gobernante, él sabía las intenciones de ese destierro pero lo aceptaba pues prefería estar lejos de ella.

También llegó a inclinarse ante su majestad el Duque de Granchester su nombre era Richard este fue el involucrado con Lady Masham el cuál también fue desterrado a la Isla Skye un terrible castigo para él quien no sería el único señor pues tenía que compartir su gobierno con los Macleod y los Donald el sería el único intruso Inglés que estaría por esas tierras.

Pues bien los Granchester y los Andrew no podían verse ni en pintura pues William padre le echaba la culpa a Richard de su destierro y viceversa, ambos llevaron a sus hijos para presentarlos ante la reina con el fin de que ella al ver a los jóvenes decidiera regresarlos a sus villas de Escocia e Inglaterra respectivamente todos fueron hospedados cerca del palacio de Westminster.

William Andrew había viajado con su mejor amigo Lord de Lerwick que llevaba por nombre Lucas Somers quien era el padre de Candice White Somers una hermosa joven de 15 años, de Paty una muchacha tímida de 16 años y Annie quien tenía 17 años, ellos estaban en negociaciones para casar a sus hijos.

Candy y Albert eran buenos amigos él era mayor que ella 11 años a veces ella pasaba larga temporadas en la villa Kirkwall con el pretexto de aprender francés.

Lady Masham tenía una hija llamada Susana quien era la artista principal de la corona.

Durante el evento de Soberanía de la Reina de Gran Bretaña las jóvenes les sonreían a los muchachos en el siguiente orden Annie le sonreía a Archie, Paty a Stear, Candy a Terry y este a Susana la hija de Lady Masham, se quedó impresionado cuando fue la intervención musical de ella.

Lord Andrew y Lucas Somers trataban de no cruzar miradas con el Duque de Granchester quien tenía una pose muy altiva.

A Terry le agradó Candy pero le llamó la atención la majestuosidad de la corte y sólo lograría introducirse si se emparejaba con Susana.

Al día siguiente la reina atendió a cada uno de sus Súbditos, estos le expresarían las carencias de sus respectivos lugares a fin de que ella les diera solución a sus demandas.

El primero que pasó fue el Duque de Granchester presentando a su hijo diciendo—Soberana Reina, mi hijo y yo nos ponemos a sus pies-Se hincaron ante ella

-Qué hijo tan buen mozo tiene Duque de Granchester

-Si es una lástima que yo lo arrastre a la misma condena del que fui objeto

-No se queje, me han dicho que le va muy bien con su destilería

-En efecto Reina pero la preocupación que tengo por ahora es encontrar una buena chica para mi hijo Terrence, él está por cumplir los 20 años.

Terry le guiñó el ojo a Susana y esta se puso de mil colores, su mamá se dio cuenta y decidió influir en la reina para alejarlo de ella.

Después de los Granchester pasaron los Andrew El Duque volteo la cara y no los saludó.

-Lord William ¿Cuál es su petición?-preguntó la Reina

El al ver a Lady Masham atrás de la Reina no se atrevió a decir que quería esposas para sus hijos pues sabía que ella influiría en la reina para perjudicarlo.

-Sólo vine a presentarle a mis tres hijos varones: William Albert mi primogénito, Alistair y por último Archibald y para ponerme a sus órdenes, le comento que las jóvenes del lugar donde habito se escasearon.

-Sea más preciso por favor

-Me gustaría emparentar con Lucas Somers.

-Mañana se le dará respuesta a su petición, ahora quiero ver de cerca a sus hijos

Los muchachos se acercaron y se inclinaron ante ella, le ganó el sentimiento pues se imaginó que podrían ser sus hijos, se le cristalizaron los ojos por las lágrimas.

Lord William después de darle mi respuesta quiero invitar a sus hijos para que pasen unas semanas en mi casa de retiro.

-Mis hijos pertenecen a su majestad

-Gracias Lord Andrew ¿Alguna cosa más?

-Es todo por mi parte

-Pueden retirarse

Después de que ellos salieron entró Lucas Somers con sus hijas.

-Dígame sus peticiones

-Sólo venía a ponerme a su disposición y a presentarle a mis hijas Annie es la mayor, le sigue Paty y por último Candice.

-Así es como me imagino que serían las mías –expresó la reina- Quisiera invitar a sus hijas para que pasen unas semanas de vacaciones en mi casa de retiro.

-Gracias excelentísima, mientras ellas se hospedan en su casa podré hacer negociaciones

-¿Sus hijas ya están comprometidas?

-Estoy negociando con William Andrew

-Ya veo tres y tres, mañana quiero que venga de nuevo pues le informaré sobre mis decisiones

Lucas Somers pensó: Decisiones ¿De qué?

-Si Majestad de nuevo me presentaré ante usted.

Fue un día demasiado pesado para Ana de Estuardo, cuando terminó de entrevistarse con sus gobernadores revisó todas las peticiones con su amiga Lady Masham.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir Lord William con eso de que las muchachas están escasas en donde vive?

-Creo que necesita esposa para sus hijos.

-Creo que las indicadas para ellos serían las hijas de Lucas Somers además están cerca.

-Señora la verdad es que El hijo mayor de Lord William me ha simpatizado para que sea la pareja de Susana.

-¿Segura? Tu hija se iría Kirkwall

-Le cederíamos al muchacho nuestra mejor propiedad en Inglaterra

-Bueno si él te gusta para tu hija te lo concedo

Lady Masham se rió por dentro pues decía: Tú no fuiste mi esposo William Andrew me despreciaste, pero tu hijo se casará con mi hija que ironías de la vida ja,ja,ja.

-Y entonces al hijo del Duque de Granchester ¿Que esposa le daremos? Yo vi que Terrence y Susana simpatizaron

-No, para él estaría bien la hija más pequeña de Lucas Somers

-Espera déjame imaginarlos juntos-La reina cerró los ojos-En efecto si formarían una hermosa pareja.

Lady Masham pensó: Por haberte burlado de mí Richard, te daré como nuera a la hija de un pescador, pensaste que de nuevo estarías en la corte, pero te equivocaste.

Al día siguiente los jóvenes salieron de paseo cerca del río y se encontraron con Terry

-Hola hermosas Damiselas me pongo a sus pies-dijo Terry haciendo una reverencia

-Hola mi nombre es Candice

-¡Válgame! De veras que de cerca se te ven más las pecas

-¡Que grosero! ¡Vámonos de aquí! -intervino Annie

-No es grosería decir la verdad, además yo le gusto a esta niña pintita ¿o no es así?

 **Hola chicas traigo la introducción de este fic nuevo, no habrá muertes de los personajes jóvenes.**

 **Cómo saben soy 1000% Albert fan por lo tanto es un Albert fic. Y a mis lectoras Albert fans gracias por soportar mis broma de los Santos inocentes**


	2. Chapter 2

Candy iba a contestar que sí pero Annie la arrastró junto con Paty, a Terry le había gustado sin duda alguna pero la consideraba demasiado joven, él como era bromista las fue siguiendo por todo el muelle.

Se encontró en el camino a un vendedor de acordeones como era el hijo de un noble sabía tocar diversos instrumentos había sido parte de su estricta educación. Annie pensó que ya se habían perdido de su vista así que se detuvo a observar las novedades de los mercaderes ambulantes, toda la bisutería de fantasía y las imitaciones de las cintas para el cabello finas así como los parasoles y los sombreros.

Cuándo lo tenían olvidado Terry se apareció y le dijo: Pecosa te he compuesto una canción…

Conocí a una niña bonita con su cara moteadita

Tal como un tigrito o un alegre venadito

Me puse frente a ella y vi su descontento

Pues soñando con sensuales lunares solo tiene pecas.

Yo para consolar a la niña le diría

Que a mí por cada sueño me ha salido una cana

Pero sería mentira, yo lo que quiero es que comprenda

Que esas lindas pecas que tiene por toda la carita es lo que la hace única ante todas las princesitas.

-Otra vez usted-reclamó indignada Annie— llamaré a los vigilantes para que nos deje de estar molestando

-A mí no me molesta-intervino Candy a quién le había gustado la canción

-¿No te molestó que te dijera que pareces un tigrito?

-Y también le dije que parece un alegre venadito-completó Terry la frase—¡Por favor hermosas Damiselas! Permítanme acompañarlas, no es bueno que tres princesas celtas estén solas por el muelle sin compañía masculina

-Para lo que nos sirve su compañía-dijo Paty volteando la cara

-Empezamos mal, déjenme corregir soy Terrence el hijo del Duque de Granchester-se presentó con gran orgullo

-¡Ah sí! ¡El duque desterrado de la corte! –dijo Paty

El semblante de Terry cambió y miró a Paty con la ceja arqueada

-¿Las están molestando?-se escuchó la voz de Albert Andrew

-¡Albert! –Candy corrió a sus brazos

-Hola pequeña

-No nos molesta, me compuso una canción

-Si he escuchado los talentos artísticos del joven presente, Archie y Stear irán con ustedes mi padre nos pidió que viniéramos a acompañarlas, yo hablaré con el hijo del Duque y luego los alcanzaré.

Candy se le acercó al oído a Albert y le pidió: Por favor no seas tan severo con él pues me ha agradado.

-No te preocupes Candy-la tranquilizó con un beso en la mejilla a lo que Terry reaccionó apretando los labios.

-¡Vamos Chicas!-Dijo Archie

Annie había cambiado su actitud rápidamente al tener cerca de ella a Archie, se alejaron del castaño y de Albert

-¡Que gusto verte Terry!

-jajaja ¡William! qué bien disimulas delante de tus hermanos ¡Qué tal si nos tomamos unas cervezas!

-Te acompañaré pero no beberé ni un sorbo, mi padre me ha recomendado cuidar de las muchachas y debo de estar en mis cinco sentidos

-¡Tú siempre tan correcto!

-¡Seré el digno sucesor de mi padre!

Fueron a la primera taberna que encontraron al entrar Albert miró a todos lados como inspeccionando el lugar

-Tú padeces delirio de persecución –le dijo Terry burlándose de él

-No quiero que algún conocido me vea contigo, todos piensan que eres una mala influencia

-¿Yo una mala influencia para ti? ¡Por favor Andrew! Eres mayor que yo por 6 años

-Terry ya sabes a qué me refiero

-Si lo sé, soy el proveedor del Whisky de la alegría

-A mí no me engañas, ustedes le agregan de aquella plantita para crear adicción

-¡Vamos William mi Whisky es medicinal! Quita la depresión y pone a todo aquel que lo toma Feliz

-Si mi padre supiera que eres mi comprador número uno de cebada, trigo y centeno me echaría fuera de la villa por proveerle al hijo de su peor enemigo, siempre me habla de lo mismo, que los Granchester suelen ser traicioneros

-Los pleitos de nuestros viejos no son nuestros

-Lo sé

-Ahora platícame ¿De dónde conoces a la pecosa?

-Desde que era una niña, cuando desterraron a mi padre el Señor Lucas Somers fue el que le hizo entrega de la villa y desde ahí nació la amistad entre ellos, ella y yo nos hemos hecho más cercanos porque su Padre quiere que aprenda francés y Alemán y la manda por largas temporadas a nuestra casa, ninguna institutriz quiere viajar a esa isla tan remota aunque sea buena la paga.

-Pero dime algo ¿será buena la dote?

-Crees que por su actividad principal es la pesca no tienen dinero, también son comerciantes, sabes que el señor Somers es hermano del Barón Jhon Somers uno de los consejeros de la reina y este no tiene hijos por lo que el dará parte de la dote para sus sobrinas.

Se reflejó el interés en la cara de Terry pero este dijo: Aún con toda la dote nadie querrá irse a aquel lugar olvidado por Dios.

-Es lo malo de ustedes los Granchester siguen soñando con volver a la corte

-William por culpa de los pecados de mi padre me he vuelto un mercader de licor, añoro vivir aquí en Inglaterra, disfrutar de los conciertos, tu sabes cuan sociable soy y allá sólo cruzo palabras con los jornaleros, ¿Para qué tanta educación, carisma y clase?

Albert blanqueó los ojos al escuchar las quejas de su amigo.

-¿De qué te quejas? ¡Por el lugar que les asignaron han incrementado sus riquezas!

-Sí Riquezas que no puedo presumir

-Te comprendo Terrence, por ser joven ves las cosas superficiales como importantes

Terry expresó irónicamente: Oh gran sabio tu vasta experiencia en la vida me asombra ¡Por favor William! también eres joven ¿De verdad quieres refundirte en aquel lugar rodeado de jornaleros con olor a estiércol por abonar la tierra?

-Amo la vida que llevo Terrence, llena de paz lo único que me falta para que ser completamente feliz es …

Terry se quedó atento a lo que diría Albert: ¿es…? Vamos dilo ya

-He invertido parte de mi vida educando a esa jovencita

-¿Estás enamorado de ella? ¡Es una peque! ¡Eres un perverso!

-Yo la veía como mi hermanita pero …

-Umm entiendo la has visto convertirse en mujer una pequeña oruga rastrera y peluda se ha transformado en una hermosa mariposa pecosa

-No sé, estoy confundido, su simpatía, su hermoso carácter, todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos , quizás porque es la única chica con quien he tratado sabes que casi no hay jóvenes casaderas en mi villa, bueno si hay pero son las hijas de mis trabajadores y pues tu sabes nuestros padres quieren lo mejor para nosotros.

Terry hizo una mueca: No te culpo por haberte enamorado de ella, a mí también me gustó desde que la vi y eso que no la he tratado como tú. Y explícame tus hermanos ¿por qué actúan tan tímidos con las señoritas Somers?

-A Candy es la única que mandan a la villa, las otras son más disciplinadas en los estudios, Candy aunque es inteligente se distrae con facilidad y por eso necesita asesoría y rigor.

-¿Y ya la enseñaste a besar?

-¡Que cosas dices Terrence! Yo la respeto, yo estoy esperando para hablarle de mis sentimientos hasta que cumpla 17 años

-¡Que iluso eres!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No estamos aquí por casualidad, la reina va a señalar esposa para cada uno de nosotros, te puede tocar la de lentes, la presumida, la artista, tú pecosa u otra peor, somos como marionetas en sus manos y si no estamos de acuerdo es capaz de desterrarnos a un lugar más lejano. Dime ¿Qué harás? Estarás dispuesto a casarte con alguien que no amas

-Somos sus súbditos

-Sí, pero podemos usar influencias para que nuestro destino no sea miserable, me aterra pensar de que me toque con la presumida o la gordita de lentes

-Te refieres a Annie o a Paty

-Tú las conoces mejor que yo

Los jóvenes terminaron de conversar y Albert alcanzó a sus hermanos.

-Albert cuéntame todo sobre el-le pidió Candy

Albert sintió celos por el entusiasmo de Candy hacia Terry

-Le simpatizaste

-¿Qué más te dijo?

-La verdad hablamos diversos temas, no le digas a tu padre que me quedé platicando con él, están enemistados entre sí.

Se acercaba la hora en que la reina designaría parejas para cada joven.

Hicieron pasar a los tres caballeros al mismo tiempo con sus respectivos descendientes.

-Toda la noche me quedé pensando en el mejor destino para sus hijos-expresó la reina

-He decidido que aquella muchachita de lentes sea la esposa del muchacho elegantemente vestido.

Para Paty y Archie fue como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría.

-Para la del cabello oscuro pues el de lentes de cabello oscuro-se refería a Stear y a Annie.

-Para el primogénito de Lord William le tengo reservada a la hija de Lady Masham

En cuánto pronunció las reinas esas palabras William Andrew padré se encolerizó y miró a la consejera de la reina con desprecio, esta tenía dibujada en su rostro una sonrisa

-Y al hijo del Duque Granchester la más pequeña de Lucas Somers, bueno desde mañana mismo partiremos a mi casa de retiro quiero observar cómo crece el compañerismo entre los jóvenes.

Candy miró a Terry llena de felicidad, Terry quiso ver la expresión de su amigo el cuál se había quedado impactado por la determinación de la reina.

 **Hola nenas, vuelvo a pedirles disculpas por mis bromas que sólo estaba dirigido a mi público, el año pasado también lo hice y no tuvo tanta bronca, amor y paz es una vez al año solamente y a mis lectoras fijas pues como compensación por soportarme trataré de subir otra actualización de algún fic que me solicitaron en el grupo de Facebook antes que termine el año.**


	3. Chapter 3

Después de que se retiraron de la presencia de la reina las hijas de Lucas Somers iban llorando en todo el camino de regreso donde se hospedaban menos la más pequeña.

-¡No me quiero casar con Archie! ¿Por qué la reina tiene que manejar nuestra vida a su antojo?-cuestionaba Paty

-Yo tampoco me quiero casar con Stear no estoy de acuerdo con la determinación de su Alteza

-Pues yo si estoy conforme con el que me tocó-expresó Candy sonriente

-No se preocupen muchachas, la Reina ni les da seguimiento a sus decretos, hablaré con William Andrew para que se haga el intercambio entre ustedes, ella ni visita nuestras islas, de seguro mi amigo ha de estar molesto porque será difícil burlar a su Majestad, la unión entre la hija de Lady Masham y Albert se tendrá que realizar pues la joven es artista de la corte.

-No William, no te casarás con la hija de esa ramera

-Papá, así lo ha determinado nuestra Soberana, debemos sujetarnos pues somos sus súbditos

-Hablaré con mi amigo Lucas Somers para que el casamiento entre ustedes nuestros hijos se realice y así partan a otro país hasta que a la Reina se le olvide esta locura.

-Papá, Candy no me ama, ella se enamoró de Terrence Granchester, ella si está de acuerdo con lo que dictó su Majestad.

-¡No menciones al hijo de ese perro!

-El muchacho no tiene la culpa de la enemistad que hay entre el Duque y tú

-Tú harás lo que yo te diga, te casarás con una de las hijas de mi amigo no con la hija de Lady Masham

Los jóvenes se concentraron en la casa de retiro Imperial, tenía jardines majestuosos era el lugar perfecto para que floreciera el amor entre cualquier pareja pues todo el ambiente se prestaba a ello, se les asignaron habitaciones individuales a todos los invitados.

Candy fue la primera que se aventuró a explorar el lugar sin compañía, llegó a una hermosa fuente que tenía la imagen de un niño travieso, de su parte salía el chorro de agua.

Terry la había visto y la siguió sin que ella lo notara, mientras Candy admiraba algunas flores acuáticas de la fuente él expresó: Pecosa deja al niño orinar en paz

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz fuerte

-Hola

-Hola pecosa

-Tienes que acostumbrarte a hablarme por mi nombre pues seremos esposos

-Al contrario, te voy hablar con mucha familiaridad te diré como a mí me plazca, puedo decirte por ejemplo: Tigresa

-¿Por mi carácter?

-No, por tus pecas, algunos tigres son pintitos, por cierto quiero felicitarte

-¿Felicitarme? ¿De qué?

-Porque te has llevado al galán más guapo de todo el reino, es decir yo

-Ah sí claro-dijo Candy con sarcasmo—No, el galán más guapo es mi amigo William

-¿Te gusta?

-¡No! Él es como un hermano mayor, es mi mejor amigo

-Ah yo creí que tendríamos que disolver el compromiso

-De mi parte nunca lo disolvería

-Ya sé que le rogaste a la Reina para que te concediera mi mano

-¡Eso es mentira! ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Ja,ja,ja no me dijo nadie sólo me lo imagino

-Pues te imaginas cosas que no son

-Supongo que debemos conocernos más a fondo dime ¿Ya recibiste tu primer beso?-preguntó Terry con ligereza

-¡No! ¡Yo soy una muchacha decente! No me ando besuqueando con cualquiera

Terry pensó: Yo seré el primero que probará esos lindos labios

Annie empezó a llamar a Candy

-Se acerca la presumida de tu hermana, no quiero ni saludarla, te veré mañana en el laberinto a esta misma hora, ahí nos daremos nuestro primer beso, espero beses rico.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué hacías con ese…

-Por favor Annie mide tus palabras recuerda que es el hombre que la reina eligió para mi

-¡Por favor! no creo que nuestro padre permita que te cases con el enemigo del señor Andrew, ven conmigo pronto servirán el almuerzo, como estamos invitadas a la mesa de la Reina tenemos que estar presentables delante de ella.

La Reina se sintió indispuesta esa tarde y no acompañó a sus invitados, por lo que ellos almorzaron sin su presencia, Terry no comió con ellos pues evitaba hablar con Albert no quería encararlo todavía.

Stear se vio obligado a invitar a Annie para que dieran un paseo y Archie tuvo que invitar a Paty.

Susana estaba tocando el piano para la reina por lo que no se vio con Albert.

Terry se puso a explorar la propiedad, Candy le pidió a Albert que la acompañara porque tenía una consulta que hacerle.

-¿Qué pasó pequeña? Te siento inquieta

-Es que me encontré con mi prometido antes del almuerzo y me preguntó si ya me han besado, me citó mañana cerca del laberinto porque nos daremos nuestro primer beso.

Albert apretó sus manos por la impotencia que sintió.

-Candy aunque la reina te asignó a Terry como prometido, no debes de encontrarte a solas con él

-Albert no te lo conté para que me sermonees, lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada por la última frase que dijo

-¿Qué frase fue esa?

-Espero que beses rico, ¿Te das cuenta? ¿Y si no le gusta? tengo miedo

Albert pensó: ¡Él no se llevará tu primer beso!-Tienes razón en estar preocupada, yo conozco a Terry desde hace tiempo, te confieso que a escondidas de nuestros padres él y yo hacemos negocios por lo que convivo con el regularmente y sé que a él le gustan las mujeres expertas. Tu eres muy inocente, cuando él se dé cuenta que no sabes besar quizás se desilusione.

-¡Yo no quiero que se desilusione de mí! ¿Cómo sabes que le gustan las mujeres expertas? Acaso lo has visto con varias chicas

-Candy, somos hombres, nuestros negocios lo hacemos en tabernas a él no le gusta ir a los clubs de caballeros, en esos lugares hay mujeres de la vida alegre

-¿Tú has estado con esas mujeres?

-Una vez casi caí ante los encantos de una de ellas pero sólo llegué a los besos, no pude con más pues no puedo tomar a nadie que no ame.

-¿Y Terry ha llegado a más?

-Lo ignoro Candy, yo sólo te cuento mi experiencia

-¡Pero si te encuentras con él! ahí debes de saberlo

-Yo no te voy hablar mal de él ni tampoco bien, no me interpondré entre ustedes, eso te corresponde a ti descubrirlo.

-¡Enséñame a besar rico!

-¡Candy! ¿Te das cuenta lo que me estás pidiendo?

-Por favor haz que le guste a Terry

Albert se quedó pensativo por unos momentos: ¡Soy de lo peor! Ya está donde quería, soy detestable –Está bien pequeña lo haré porque quiero que seas feliz. Pero debemos de ir a un lugar fuera de las miradas curiosas.

-Vamos a aquellos arboles –señaló Candy

-Ve primero, yo te alcanzaré

Candy caminó hacia los arbustos, Albert miró a todos lados para revisar que nadie los viera, el alcanzó a Candy.

-Bien Candy aquí estamos, en primer lugar debes estar relajada, mañana tomate un té de menta para que tengas un aliento delicioso

Candy se preocupó: Albert ¿Acaso me has sentido mal aliento?-Candy se llevó las manos a la boca exhaló y aspiró

A Albert le simpatizó la actitud de Candy

-La verdad es que cuando uno está enamorado no le importa mucho si la joven tiene o no mal aliento

-¡Albert que terrible! ¡Ya me pusiste a pensar! Estoy nerviosa

-Vamos, conmigo no tienes porqué sentir nervios, nos conocemos desde siempre yo sé el aroma que desprende tu boca, tus cabellos, y … mejor no sigo

-¡Qué bueno que te platiqué esto!

-Al besar debes cerrar los ojos, no querrás que el de pronto abra los ojos y se asuste al ver que no los cerraste.

-Está bien los cerraré

-El primero se acercará a ti luego quizás quite una mecha de tu rostro y la ponga detrás de tu oreja, acariciará tu mejilla, quizás te tome un poco de la cintura para pegarte a su cuerpo, abrirá un poco sus labios inclinará su cabeza hasta acomodarse adecuadamente, no resistirá tenerte cerca y pegará sus labios a los tuyos—Albert la besó delicadamente, el corazón de Candy latía con fuerzas, el no dijo más palabras, intensificó el beso, poco a poco metió su lengua, Candy mantenía la de ella en su lugar y se dejó llevar por el, sin darse cuenta ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Regresaron a la realidad cuando escucharon de cerca unas voces.

-¡Paty deja ese bicho!-la reprendió Archie

-No, a este grillo lo quiero para mi colección de insectos

-¿Coleccionas insectos? ¡Qué asqueroso! Te pareces a mi hermano Stear

Dieron unos pasos más y se encontraron con los rubios, vieron a Candy nerviosa

-¡Qué bueno que los encuentro! Ayúdenme a convencer a Paty que suelte a ese bicho…

Las chicas regresaron a sus habitaciones a vestirse para la cena, Candy al ir a la letrina se dio cuenta que de ella había salido un sustancia transparente y un poco espesa.

-Es la primera vez que me sale esto ¿Qué será? Mañana se lo preguntaré a Albert.

Al día siguiente había llegado la hora en que Candy se encontraría con su prometido.

 **Hola chicas quise actualizar este fic para iniciar el año**

 **Vuelvo a desearles un feliz año nuevo 2018, que Dios esté con ustedes en todo tiempo y podamos disfrutar de su misericordia y de sus abundantes bendiciones.**

 **Les mando un enorme abrazo y gracias por su amistad.**


	4. Chapter 4

Candy estaba saliendo hacia el laberinto para encontrarse con Terrence cuando se tropezó con Albert.

-Buenos días pequeña

-Buenos días, no te vi en el desayuno ¿Te sentías indispuesto?

-No, lo que pasa es que la Reina me invitó a uno de los salones para desayunar con mi prometida también conversé un poco con Lady Masham la que será mi suegra.

Candy sintió algo extraño dentro de ella, no lo podía explicar- ¿Y cómo es el carácter de tu prometida? ¿Te gustó físicamente?-lo cuestionó

-La verdad ella no habló durante el desayuno, Lady Masham fue la que indagó todo sobre mi padre.

-No me contestaste lo que te pregunté ¿Te gusta tu prometida?-lo miró fijamente esperando su respuesta

Albert se dio cuenta que tenía fruncido el ceño, arrugó la nariz y apretó los labios como si estuviese molesta.

-No te niego que me parece bonita, pero le falta mucho para llegar…

Casi se le salía la frase: Le falta mucho para llegarte a ti, pero se detuvo

-¿Llegar a qué?

-Para que nos lleguemos a conocer a fondo.

Candy hizo una mueca, era tan trasparente que no podía ocultar sus emociones

-¿Y qué sentiste al estar en presencia de la Reina?

-Es un honor estar a la mesa de nuestra soberana ¿No que tienes una cita?

-¡La cita! Ya se me había olvidado, después que pase platicaremos tengo que preguntarte sobre algo muy importante.

Albert asintió y observó cómo se alejaba de él. Ella llegó al lugar de la cita Terry estaba sentado en el pasto esperándola

-¡Vaya! veo que uno de tus defectos es la impuntualidad

-Perdona es que me encontré con mi amigo William y se me fue el tiempo platicando con el

Terry arqueó la ceja- ¿Y qué platicabas con él? ¿Era más interesante su conversación que yo?

-Claro que no, discúlpame ¿Sí? trataré de que no vuelva a pasar

-Te perdono pero si dices la frase que estás pintita como una papita

-¿Por qué quieres que diga eso?

-No cuestiones al que será tu esposo, todavía no te he perdonado por llegar tarde

-Está bien si eso te hace feliz: Estoy pintita como una papita

-Ja, ja, ja ya lo sé, Si has visto que las papas tienen puntos cafés como tus pecas ¿Verdad?

Candy lo miró seria e hizo una mueca.

-Bueno a lo que venimos— Terry la agarró de la mano y la guió hacia adentro del laberinto, ella se sentía un poco nerviosa, la detuvo cuando estaban a la mitad del camino, Candy se mordía el labio inferior.

-Bien aquí nadie nos molestará-Terry la miró seductoramente

Candy en un arrebato se le abalanzó y lo besó como si se estuviera comiendo un pedazo de tocino, logrando así sorprenderlo, él pensó que actuaría con timidez pero ella no hizo caso al consejo de Albert, no dejó que Terry tomara la iniciativa y se le acercara sutilmente, él con cuidado se apartó de ella y se agarró la barbilla pensativo.

-Me habías dicho que nadie te había dado tu primer beso

-Sí eso te dije y lo sostengo ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Beso rico?

Terry no supo que responder ciertamente ese beso fue fogoso pero el besaba así cuando estaba en medio de una noche apasionada, él tenía otra expectativa pensó que cuando besara por primera vez a su prometida sería un momento sublime algo para recordar toda su vida con ternura, se imaginó que sería como una escena de amor de las novelas que acostumbraba a leer, aunque era hombre le gustaba esa clase de lectura para enamorar a las muchachas, estudiaba el modelo masculino con el que soñaban las jovencitas, se aprendía algunos diálogos y algunos versos para recitarlos en el cortejo.

-Es mejor que regresemos, ve tu primero, regresa por el mismo camino, yo saldré al final del laberinto, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora en la fuente.

Candy se sintió un poco decepcionada, pensó que sería más bonito que lo de Albert, se fue a la letrina, no había tenido ninguna reacción con Terry estaba completamente seca.

Albert había salido de la casa de retiro porque su padre lo mandó a llamar.

-¿Cómo te ha ido William? ¿Cómo están las cosas en la corte?

-Desayuné con la Reina, mi suegra y mi prometida

-A esa prostituta no le llames suegra, haz todo lo posible por desagradarle así ella misma influirá en la reina para cambiarte de pareja. ¿Qué hablaron?

-Me cuestionó sobre ti, si mi mamá todavía vivía, a que te dedicabas, tus ingresos etc.

-¿Y fuiste tan tonto como para decirle?

-Traté de desviar la conversación, sólo mencioné la cuarta parte de tu riqueza.

-Pues tu trabajo será enamorar a Candice, ya no la trates más como una niña, si no te has dado cuenta se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer, ¿Dejarás que el hijo de ese perro te la quite? Si te la dejas quitar no verás ni una sola libra de mi fortuna.

-No me interesa tu fortuna, yo sé trabajar, soy yo el que ha triplicado tus ganancias, conquistaré a Candy no por tus amenazas sino porque la quiero para mí.

-Me alegra que nos entendamos.

Albert regresó a la casa de retiro por la tarde.

Candy esperaba en el jardín su llegada.

-¡Pequeña! ¿Qué haces asoleándote?

-Te estaba esperando para platicar

-¿Cómo estuvo tu primer beso con tu prometido?

-Después hablamos sobre eso, quería preguntarte algo-dijo Candy en voz baja

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?

-Ayer cuando nos besamos…

A Albert le brillaron los ojos, sintió calor en su cuerpo-Sigue, recuerda que puedes confiar en mí.

-Fui a la letrina—Albert abrió los ojos sorprendido-Y de mi emanaba un líquido espeso pero transparente, te confieso que lo toqué y era pegajoso , ¡Nunca antes me había salido! ¿Qué crees que sea? Me dio pena preguntarle a Annie o a Paty porque de seguro me iban a regañar.

Albert contestó con la voz un poco quebrada, luego se aclaró la garganta para hablar bien: Candy estas cosas son íntimas no le debes de contar a nadie más

-Lo sé por eso recurrí a ti

-¿Le dijiste a Terry que tú y yo…

-No

-Um Bueno, sobre tu pregunta no tengo experiencia con eso, pero escuché en las tabernas en las pláticas de algunos marineros, que las mujeres se humedecen cuando se excitan ante las caricias de su pareja, también te confieso que he leído libros prohibidos, ¡no vayas a decirle a nadie por favor!

Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras Albert le explicaba

-¡Pero tú no me acariciaste! ¡Sólo me besaste!

-Lo sé nena, quizás fue por el nerviosismo que sentiste un poco de excitación

-Pero hoy también me sentí nerviosa y cuando fui a la letrina estaba seca, y eso que me besé con Terry más atrevidamente que contigo.

Albert soportó sus celos y trató de no reclamarle pero por dentro estaba ardiendo del coraje.

-Pues sólo hallo esa explicación-contestó Albert al mismo tiempo que pensaba: ¡No tuvo reacción con Terry! Es decir que conmigo sintió pasión.

-Quiero que le preguntes a Terry que le pareció mi beso

-¿Cómo crees que le preguntaré eso?

-¡Por favor! ¡Necesito saberlo o no podré dormir!

-Y yo no podré dormir si Terry me cuenta lo romántico o hasta donde llegó con ella-pensó Albert

-Está bien, veremos si me lo cuenta

-¡Gracias! Sabía que podía contar contigo-lo abrazó Candy sonriente

Candy dejó solo a Albert y este se puso a recorrer la casa hasta que encontró a Terry en la Biblioteca.

-¡William! la verdad trataba de evitarte

-¿Por qué? Se supone que somos amigos ¿o no?

-Si, por eso mismo, yo no tuve culpa de que la reina me cediera a la mujer que quieres para ti

-Lo sé Terrence, se cómo se dieron las cosas y no te culpo

-Entonces ¿Entre nosotros pueden seguir las cosas como antes?

-Claro que sí, una mujer no logrará destruir nuestra amistad de años-dijo Albert mintiendo pues estaba furioso por toda la situación que se estaba dando-¿Dime que te ha parecido Candice?

-No sé si contarte, es la niña a la que quieres, no se me hace buena idea

-Vamos, quiere decir que de tu parte si cambiaran las cosas entre nosotros

-¡Bueno que no se diga que es por mí! Yo te he contado sobre todas mis conquistas ¿No es así?

-Sí, cada vez que nos reunimos para negociar

-Bien, Candice me había dicho que nunca la habían besado así que la cité para darle su primer beso pero ella nada tímida se me abalanzó y no me quería soltar la lengua

Albert se detuvo para no írsele encima a Terry durante su relato

-Pensé que era una linda chica inocente, pero con ese acto, perdóname que te lo diga pero creo que no es v…

-¡No la ofendas con eso! Ella es pura –dijo enardecido Albert

-Ves porqué creo que no es buena idea que te platique sobre ella

-Disculpa no vuelvo a interrumpir tu relato.

Chicas lindo inicio de semana, espero que Dios esté de su lado, ayer por fin se subió el primer tomo del manga de Candy a todo color en la página de Facebook Candy Candy Manga a color, si motivan a Mariela Rivera ella continuará con los demás tomos, pueden hacerlo dando like a la página, calificarla con 5 estrellitas y dejándole un buen comentario, recuerden que es gratis y lo hace con mucho cariño para las Candy fans, se llevó un mes completo de trabajo, sus palabras de agradecimiento es su única retribución, en cambio de eso como siempre en una página de burlas del bando contrario la atacaron, tristemente por eso es que me abstengo de aportar algo para Terry porque esa es la forma que tienen ellas de agradecer. Dice Dios en Mateo 5:44 Reina-Valera 1960 (RVR1960)

 **44** **Pero yo os digo: Amad a vuestros enemigos, bendecid a los que os maldicen, haced bien a los que os aborrecen, y orad por los que os ultrajan y os persiguen;**

 **Esto quiere decir que devolvamos bien por el mal que nos hagan, es por eso que Mariela pintará los tomos donde también sale Terry pero creo que primero pintará los tomos de las Albert fans que es a donde le hemos mostrado nuestro cariño.**

 **Por cierto si me motivan actualizo más fics.**


	5. Chapter 5

Al siguiente día por fin la Reina Ana se reunió con sus invitados en el comedor, la acompañaba su esposo y su inseparable amiga Lady Abigail Masham, esta vez hizo que cada joven se pusiera a lado de su prometida, cerca de ella pusieron a Albert y a Susana, después le seguían Terry y Candy y así sucesivamente.

-Me encanta estar rodeada de jóvenes, si mis hijos vivieran estarían de su edad-expresó la reina

Terry se puso de pie para darse a notar y dijo: Majestad quisiera agradecerle a nombre de todos los presentes su invitación para vacacionar en su mansión, aunque somos inmerecedores de tal honor.

-Siéntate Granchester acepto tu agradecimiento.

Llegaron los meseros a servir fruta de temporada, cada uno iba diciendo la porción que se comería, cuando llegó el turno de Candy su prometido intervino diciendo: A ella sírvale la mitad de lo que yo pedí

Candy miró a Terry y el comentó: No quiero que engordes

La Reina sintió tenso el ambiente ninguna de las parejas charlaba entre sí, al único que veía divertido era a Terry pues se la pasaba bromeando con Candy mejor dicho molestando a Candy, les llevaron huevos de codornices y Terry dijo: ¡Te comerás a tus hijos!

-¿A qué te refieres? le preguntó Candy sospechando que la vacilaría

-Se parecen a ti los huevos de codorniz por lo pintito ja, ja ,ja

Candy pensó: ¿Será que toda la vida vivirá haciéndome bromas por mis pecas?

Al terminar de desayunar Susana pudo escaparse de la mirada de la mamá y se encontró con Terry en la biblioteca.

-Perdón, no sabía que estuviese ocupada la biblioteca

-No hay cuidado además caben varios lectores-respondió Terry- Ya he observado sus intervenciones artísticas para entretener a la Reina y reconozco que tienes mucho talento.

-Si aunque es un poco cansado porque tengo que ensayar varias horas, no puedo cantarle todos los días lo mismo si no se aburriría de escucharme

-Me gustaría acompañarte en alguna oportunidad, sé tocar varios instrumentos-se ofreció Terry

-¿Será que tu prometida no se moleste?

-Ella es sumisa, nunca se atrevería a reclamarme nada

-Entonces busquemos un lugar más adecuado para ensayar, hasta deberíamos practicar algunos diálogos

-Con gusto mi lady-hizo reverencia Terry y le besó la mano

Ese día Candy fue a la fuente donde la citó Terry pero la dejó plantada por ensayar con Susana.

En ese mismo instante en un arroyuelo Paty se aventuraba a entrar para atrapar un escarabajo acuático, Stear tuvo la misma idea de buscar especímenes para su colección

-¡No lo atrapes con tus manos desnudas!-le advirtió Stear

Paty se asustó y se resbaló cayéndose sentada, él rápidamente fue para ayudarla a pararse sin quitarse los zapatos.

-¡Disculpa no quise asustarte! –le dijo al mismo tiempo que la levantaba

-¿Por qué no me dejaste atraparlo? Es el que me falta para mi compilación

-Ese escarabajo pica y queda doliendo por mucho tiempo, te lo digo por experiencia es por eso que ahora uso guantes

-No sabía

-Es su mecanismo de defensa para protegerse de los depredadores, te ayudaré atrapar uno

-Como quisiera que Archie tenga tus mismos conocimientos pero le da asco mi pasatiempo

-ja,ja,ja También a Annie, estos días he visto ejemplares exóticos pero ella no me deja atraparlos, que tal si hoy nos escabullimos de esos alzados y recopilamos todos los que podamos.

-¡Me parece una excelente idea!

Archie aprovechó que Paty se desapareció para ir a la ciudad, en el camino se encontró a Annie quien trataba de rentar un carruaje.

-Señorita Annie ¿Qué hace sola en este camino tan peligroso?

-Quiero ir a la ciudad a comprar algunos encajes pero no quise importunar a nadie así que decidí venir sola.

-Súbase, yo también quiero aprovechar para comprarme algunas camisas

-Usted es tan femenina ¿Por qué Candy y Paty no se le parecen?

-Yo soy el lunar en la familia, aunque Candy está aprendiendo a ser refinada con William pero creo que a él se le está pegando lo descuidado de ella.

-El que anda con la cera algo se le pega, ciertamente mi hermano tiene clase y refinamiento pero también anda entre los jornaleros por lo que a veces se le olvida su educación.

Albert encontró a Candy en la fuente esperando a Terry

Pequeña ¿Qué haces aquí tan solita?

-Terry quedó que vendría

-A Terry lo vi ensayando con Susana es por eso que salí a caminar por los alrededores.

-Me hubiese mandado avisar con alguien no que yo aquí ando como la mensa esperándolo

-No te molestes nena

-Albert ¿Le preguntaste si le gustó mi beso?

El rubio no supo que responder

-Creo que no hiciste caso de mis recomendaciones

-Sí, me tomé mi té de menta antes de ir

-Creo que no esperaste a que el tomara la iniciativa me dijo que no le soltabas la lengua

-¡Oh que horror Albert! ¡Quiere decir que no puse atención a tu clase!

-Nena esto no se trata de tomar clases, los besos son algo espontáneo que se dan cuando hay afecto mutuo

-Quizás de mi parte si hay afecto pero por parte de Terry todavía no

-Quizás, debes ser paciente, Susana y yo tampoco sabemos de qué platicar, creo que Terry y tú nos llevan ventaja a los demás

-Albert ¿conoces alguna manera para quitarse las pecas?

-¿Para qué quieres quitarte las pecas? Si son parte de tu encanto

-Terry se la pasa bromeando con respecto a ellas

-Candy, el hombre que te ame de verdad le encantará tu hermoso rostro lleno de pecas-lo dijo con una dulzura que Candy sintió que algo cálido recorría su cuerpo

-¿Te parezco hermosa?

-Hermosísima

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-No me atrevía

-Tú también me pareces tan guapo que te creo inalcanzable para cualquier mujer

-Yo sólo quiero agradarle a una

-Albert quizás Terry sea el único hombre que me bese, quisiera que lo hagas otra vez

-¿Por qué pequeña?

-Es que me gustó y pues formalizando con Terry sólo tendré que pensar en él, me quedará este lindo recuerdo tuyo.

-Vamos hacia los arbustos

Ellos caminaron hacia a unos árboles altos no se dieron cuenta que los observaban.

Albert sin previo aviso acarició las mejillas de Candy cuidadosamente la agarró por el mentón y levantó su rostro, ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquel beso de su mejor amigo.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de semana, aquí viendo que otro fic subo.**

 **Saludos a Adorada Andrew fue un gusto conocerte por Facebook, Ana Gallardo, Ana Isela, chidamami, Boribonbon, Sayuri 1707, Maravilla 121 (tu fic está cardiaco ya quiero leer el siguiente capítulo), Fandcya, Jujo, Aly Villegas, Serenety Usagi, Elvira H. C, Gina Riquelme, Yuleni, Nana (estoy orando por ti) Jhana Marti, Gabriela Infante, Rixa, Nathy Eli, Silvia, Elo Andrew, Mary silenciosa, C.C. Suu, Luisa Garrido, Alejandra Lorant y a todas las chicas del grupo el príncipe de la colina un cordial saludo y a las demás lectoras que me siguen en el anonimato.**


	6. Chapter 6

Stear y Paty estaban atónitos por la escena que estaban presenciando a la distancia

-¡Es Candy con William! –exclamó Paty

Stear se llevó el dedo a la boca en señal de que se callara

-No nos compete, ellos tendrán sus motivos para hacer eso-le dijo agarrándola de la mano para alejarla de ahí

-¡Pero es que alguien puede verlos y acusarlos! ¡Se meterán en tremendo lío!

-¿Y a ti no te dan ganas de besar a otro que no sea mi hermano? ¡Se ve claramente que no te gusta!

Paty lo miró a los ojos-Me gustas tu

-Y a mí tú

Ellos acercaron sus rostros y se besaron.

Delante de ellos Albert y Candy seguían besándose intensamente él la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos , Candy estaba de puntillas, el empezó a besar sus parpados, sus mejillas, ella hizo hacia atrás su cabeza como invitando a Albert a besarle el cuello, cosa que él no dudo ni un minuto en hacerlo no pudo controlarse y le dio un mordisco, escucharon un disparo y se apartaron, era el esposo de la reina que estaba cazando patos. Ambos se miraron y notaron que respiraban entrecortado

-Debemos regresar pequeña-le dijo Albert

Ella le iba a contestar que estuvieran un rato más pero se contuvo, Albert le vio el cuello

-¡Candy tienes un moretón en el cuello!

-Qué raro no me acuerdo haberme golpeado

-No nena, es por el mordisco que te di, amárrate algo para cubrirte si no se darán cuenta

-Pero ¿Por qué se te ocurrió morderme? Si lo ve Terrence me cuestionará

-Perdona la verdad es que al probar la carne de tu cuello se me antojó por eso que te mordí, debo confesarte que me convierto en hombre lobo

Candy lo miró incrédula

-Es broma, me dejé llevar por el momento ja, ja,ja

-¡Quieres matarme de un susto!-Candy se quitó la mascada de su cabello y se lo puso en el cuello.

En un club de caballeros el Barón Jhon Somers estaba tomando algunas copas, vio llegar al Duque de Granchester, Jhon no sabía que su hermano Lucas Somers padre de Candy y sus hermanas estaba enemistado con Richard Granchester.

-Granchester ven y acompáñame

El Duque Granchester reconoció que era uno de los consejeros de la reina.

-¡Barón Somers! es un gusto saludarle

-Me enteré por el esposo de Lady Masham que la reina comprometió a su hijo Terrence con mi sobrina Candice

-¿Es su sobrina?

-Sí, Lucas y yo somos hermanos, pues bien quería preguntarle ¿cómo les gustaría recibir la dote en oro o en propiedades?

Al Duque le brillaron los ojos y contestó: Creo que a Terrence le gustaría en oro pues es más fácil de negociar

-Yo no tuve hijos y a esas chicas las amo como si fueran mis hijas en especial a Candy es por eso que he reservado el 60 por ciento de mi fortuna para cedérsela a ella, a sus hermanas sólo les daré el 10 por ciento a cada una.

-¿Y esa distinción entre sobrinas a que se debe?

-Candy se sabe ganar el amor de todo el que la conoce, es la hija que siempre deseé tener

-Comprendo, pues me da gusto saber que voy a emparentar con usted

-Sí, es más le prometo que trataré de interceder por usted con la reina, no sé bien a que se debió su destierro pero creo que ya es hora de que regrese a Inglaterra.

A la reina le gustó el dueto que hicieron Susana y Terry y pidió que al día siguiente la volvieran a complacer con el mismo número.

Durante la cena a Terry le llamó la atención la mascada que tenía Candy alrededor del cuello, le iba a preguntar de que se trataba pero el mayordomo anunció que el Duque Granchester estaba de visita y que deseaba ver a su hijo.

-Dígale al Duque que espere unos minutos, Terrence apresúrate para que vayas con tu padre

-Si Majestad

Terry comió lo más rápido que pudo y fue a ver su papá

-¿Que hace aquí Duque de Granchester? –le preguntó Terry a su padre

-¿Cómo va tu noviazgo con Candice Somers?

-Muy tranquilo, es una chiquilla, está loca por mí aunque la que en verdad me agrada es Susana

-Hablé con el tío de Candice el Barón Jhon Somers y dice que el pagará la dote de su sobrina y aparte intercederá por nosotros para que regresemos a Inglaterra

Terry se quedó asombrado por lo que le dijo el papá.

-Enamórala Terrence, ella será el medio que usaremos para regresar a Inglaterra

El Duque le dio varias recomendaciones a Terry y se retiró

Paty fue a la habitación de Candy

-¿Qué pasó Paty? ¿Recolectaste muchos bichos hoy con Alistair?-le preguntó Candy con cierta picardía

-¿Nos viste?

-Vi que entraron escondiéndose unos minutos después de mí

-¡Por favor no le digas a nadie! Stear me confesó que le gusto

-¿Y a ti te gusta? ¿Qué harás con tu novio?

-¡No sé! No quiero que Annie sufra por mi causa

-Tu sabes que a Annie no le gusta Stear, se le ve más entusiasmada por Archie tendrán que intercambiar novios

-¿Y tú? Habías dicho que estabas contenta con la pareja que te tocó pero hoy te vi con William Andrew

-Es que…

-¿Es que? ¡Es que nada! ¡Te estabas besando con el!

-Me estaba dando prácticas lecciones para aprender a besar

-¡Pero tú siempre has dicho que lo quieres como un hermano mayor!

-Sí, es por eso que se lo pedí a él, no le tengo confianza a nadie más

-Si alguien los ve se meterán en problemas, ¡No vuelvas a besarte con él!

-Ya no lo haré-contestó Candy cabizbaja

La Reina vio a Susana melancólica

-¿Qué tienes Susi?

-Perdone su Majestad, no es nada

-Te conozco, sé que algo te pasa ¿No estás conforme con la persona que elegí para ti? ¿Es eso?

-Sí, Soberana me agrada más Terrence Granchester

-Ya lo sabía hablaré con tu mamá, ella es la que no quiere emparentar con los Granchester.

Esa noche Terrence trepó para entrar por el balcón a la habitación de Candy, caminó hacia la chica la cual estaba dormida, su intención era comprometerla de una vez

En otra habitación de la casa de retiro Annie le modelaba el vestido que había comprado a Archie.

 **¿Con Cuál fic quieren que terminemos el mes? chicas les saludo lindo inicio de semana**


	7. Chapter 7

Terry se acostó a lado de ella quien tenía una bata de seda italiana que le había regalado la reina por lo que fue agradable al tacto, empezó acariciarle la pierna por encima de la bata, estaba completamente oscuro.

-Pecosa, he venido para que me des una prueba del amor que sientes por mí

La chica reconoció la voz de Terry y se volteó hacia él para demostrarle que estaba dispuesta hacer lo que el deseara

Ella pensó: Se nota que tiene experiencia, no lo dejaré ir sin que me tome

Terry al sentirla accesible se apresuró a desvestirse, empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con caricias y besos, después de varios minutos llegaron al éxtasis.

Abrieron la puerta

-Susana ¿Te sientes mejor? Te traje un té –preguntó Lady Masham, quien iba acompañada de un Lacayo que alumbraba su camino

-¿Susana?- preguntó Terry estupefacto

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Preguntó lady Abigail

Terry se levantó rápidamente al verse descubierto, no quería que lo reconocieran, su objetivo era Candy no Susana, el lacayo alumbró y lo vieron que se vestía apresuradamente

-¿Pero que hace este hombre en tu recamara?

-Mamá, yo lo amo

-Susana ¿Qué hiciste?

Albert iba pasando por aquella habitación de camino a su recamara cuando escuchó:

-¡Yo pensé que era mi prometida! Me equivoqué de habitación- trataba de justificarse Terry

Albert al escuchar la voz de Terry se asomó y lo vio desaliñado y a su prometida semidesnuda

-¡William! ¡Este hombre quiso violar a mi hija! ¡Mátalo!-le ordenó Lady Masham

-¡No lo mates! ¡No me violó! ¡Yo le permití que me hiciera suya!

-¡Cállate Susana! ¡Tú no hables!

Albert respondió: Lady Masham espero que después de esto me libere del compromiso con su hija delante de su Majestad, yo seré discreto y no diré lo que pasó aquí, no estoy dispuesto a pagar por lo que otro consumó.

-¡William por favor! fue un desliz, mi hija todavía vale, perdónela

-No me casaré con alguien que no me ama, espero que mañana la Reina me llame a su presencia para decirme que estoy libre del compromiso

Albert se retiró de ahí y pensaba: ¡Gracias Dios mío! Candy y yo quedaremos libres y podré cortejarla

Lady Masham se dirigió a Terry y lo abofeteó: ¡Tenías que ser el hijo de ese perro! ¡Deshonraste a mí hija!

-Yo le juro que…

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Ni creas que te la cederé! Si eres un caballero guardarás silencio, no le dirás a nadie lo que pasó aquí.

-No señora, no diré nada

-¡Mañana mismo buscarás una excusa para irte de aquí! ¡Quiero que te mantengas alejado de mi hija!

-Así lo haré

-¡Mamá! ¡Él tiene que reparar su falta! ¡Él me tiene que responder! –Suplicaba Susana

-Antes te quiero ver muerta a que seas esposa de él

Terry llegó a su habitación y golpeó un espejo haciéndolo añicos-¿Pero que hice? Debí cerciorarme que era la pecosa, ahora no creo que salga librado de esto, aunque reconozco que si era doncella y es bonita…¡Mi papá me va a matar!

Al día siguiente a cada invitado de la reina le entregaron una invitación para un baile de gala que se realizaría esa noche

Durante el desayuno Terry se dirigió a su Alteza

-Majestad disculpe pero pido su anuencia para irme, necesito ver mis negocios, no debo desaparecerme por varios días porque saldré perjudicado.

-Entiendo Terrence, pero no quiero que te vayas todavía, quédate dos días más-le ordenó la Reina

-Como Usted lo ordene Soberana

Después de desayunar en el jardín se encontraron frente a frente Terry y Albert

-William siento lo que pasó, reconozco que no tengo justificación

-No tienes porqué disculparte gracias a eso seré libre de ese compromiso y Candy también

-A Candy no la liberaré del compromiso, yo si pienso casarme con ella-le declaró Terry

-Eso lo veremos Terrence

En la tarde Albert estaba en el salón principal esperando a que lo llamaran a la presencia de la Reina.

-Albert pensé que estarías en el jardín –le dijo Candy

-Estoy esperando el llamado de la Reina

-No me digas que tú también te irás así como Terry

-No, yo me quiero quedar todo el tiempo que estés aquí

-Me alegra, sabes he pensado en decirle a Terry que me enseñaste a besar, no me siento bien ocultándole cosas

-No tienes que decirle nada, estoy seguro que Terry no te confesaría sus aventuras

-No quiero que me hables mal de él.

-No te estoy hablando mal de él, simplemente lo conozco y sé de lo que es capaz

-Es que no hay ningún hombre inocente, he escuchado que a todos los caballeros los llevan a los burdeles a muy temprana edad para que no se vuelvan locos.

-Pues yo no he estado con ninguna mujer en la intimidad y no me he vuelto loco-declaró Albert- Aunque a este paso que voy Candy hará que pierda los estribos –pensó el rubio

-Si no has estado en la intimidad con ninguna ¿Cómo es que sabes besar tan rico?

Albert se acercó a Candy-Eso es por instinto, cuando dos personas se aman, la muestra de afecto de ellos se da naturalmente

Albert la tomó de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente , Terry entró al salón sin que ellos se dieran cuenta

 **Hola chicas el review más reflexivo lo premiaré con una actualización, al dejar su review decir también que fic le gustaría lindo fin de semana**


	8. Chapter 8

Él se aclaró la garganta para hacer notar su presencia, Candy se separó rápidamente de Albert, miró a Terry aterrorizada porque los había descubierto.

-Candice deseo hablar contigo en el jardín –le dijo Terry furioso

-Yo…

-No es necesario que vayan al jardín, yo iré a platicar con Lady Masham quedó en darme una noticia muy importante para mí futuro- comentó Albert

En cuanto salió el rubio, Terry arremetió contra ella: ¡Me quieres explicar que hacías con William! ¡Se supone que eres mi prometida! ¡Le comunicaré a la Reina tu desliz! –la amenazó Terry

-Albert tan sólo me explicaba sobre las parejas, él siempre ha sido mi asesor y cuando tengo alguna duda le pregunto, yo te iba a confesar que le pedí que me enseñara a besar, ese día que me dijiste que me darías mi primer beso tuve pánico de hacerlo mal y le rogué que me ayudara

-¡Ah ya veo! y el gustoso aceptó ¿Sólo besos ha habido entre ustedes?

-Sí, esta es la tercera vez

-Bien Candy, te perdonaré porque siento que eres sincera, veo que Albert abusó de tu ingenuidad, se aprovechó de tu inocencia, de ahora en adelante de cualquier cosa que tengas duda pregúntame, yo tengo más experiencia que el en cuanto a relaciones ¿Quedó claro?

-Si

-Ya no quiero que le dirijas la palabra, ¡Serás mi esposa y no permitiré que entables conversación con ningún otro hombre que no sea yo.

-Comprendo-respondió Candy avergonzada.

-Ya no te sientas triste Candy, ¿sabes? todo queda olvidado pero con una condición

-¿Cuál condición?

-Partiré en dos días y quiero que vengas conmigo

-¿Cómo dices? No te entiendo

-Si Candy, quiero que te vengas conmigo, nos casaremos en la isla donde habito, te explicaré Lady Masham odia a mi padre al parecer ellos tuvieron un romance en el pasado, es por eso que decidí irme antes de tiempo porque me amenazó que influirá en la Reina para que me quite una parte de mis bienes y eso no lo puedo permitir porque es nuestro futuro Candy, es por eso que debes de venir conmigo para que se lleve a cabo nuestro matrimonio antes que pongan algún impedimento, es capaz de inventar cosas sobre mí y hacer que rompamos nuestro compromiso, Candy aun con mis bromas y mi mal humor reconozco que estoy enamorado de ti.

-Terry yo también me siento atraída por ti

-Entonces ¿Accedes a irte conmigo?

-Si-respondió sin titubear la rubia

Lady Masham sacó el tema del compromiso de su hija delante de la reina

-Majestad, he meditado las cosas y creo que William Albert Andrew no es apto para ser el compañero de Susana

-Lo mismo pienso Abigail, Susana y él no son compatibles, a ella le agrada más Terrence Granchester, creo que esta noche anunciaré que habrá un intercambio de parejas

-Soberana, yo no quiero que se intercambien las parejas, ninguno de los jóvenes que están aquí me agrada como yerno

-Entiendo

-Pero a tu hija si le agrada Terrence y es mi voluntad que ellos dos se casen, tú me has hecho querer a Susana como una hija, siempre me dices que la considere mía y yo quiero consentirla dándole al joven que ama, no seguiré discutiendo este asunto contigo, es algo que ya determiné ¿Alguna objeción?

-No mi Señora

-Esta noche hablaré con cada una de las parejas

Las jóvenes se alistaron y maquillaron querían verse hermosas para la noche de gala que organizó la Reina, los muchachos también se vistieron con sus mejores atuendos que llevaron, en el salón principal se acomodó un cuarteto que constaba de un violinista, pianista, chelista y contrabajista, hicieron un banquete para 50 personas solamente

Todos se inclinaron cuando la reina hizo acto de presencia, ella dispuso que todos los jóvenes bailaran, a la primera pareja que mandó a llamar fue a Paty y Archie, ellos se inclinaron ante ella

-Pónganse de pie

-Los he estado observando y creo que no están a gusto con el compañero que les asigné, exprésenlo de una vez o asumiré que si están de acuerdo

-La verdad es que no estoy de acuerdo-confesó Paty

-¿El joven que te gusta se encuentra en este salón?- indagó la reina

-Sí

-Señálamelo

-Es el de gafas

-Me lo imaginé ¿Y usted Archibald? ¿Tiene a alguien en mente que pueda ocupar el lugar de Patricia?

-Si, a Annie su hermana

-Bueno despídanse con un baile y luego continuarán la noche con la pareja que ustedes mismos eligieron

Los jóvenes se arrodillaron diciendo: Gracias Majestad, por su bondad

-Ahora llamen a Alistair y a Annie

La reina le comunicó lo mismo y ellos también le agradecieron a la reina, bailaron una pieza más y luego hicieron el intercambio de parejas

-Llamaron a Terry y a Candy, Susana estaba a la derecha de la Reina

-Candice siento mucho lo que te comunicaré, pero he cambiado de parecer, Terrence contraerá matrimonio con Susana mi protegida, quedas liberada del compromiso

Susana sonrió, no le cabía en el pecho la alegría

Terry pensó: Tengo que actuar a la voz de ya, huiré con Candy y sé que ella vendrá conmigo porque está loquita por mí

A Candy se le asomaron unas lágrimas y trataba de asimilar la mala noticia

-Despídete de Terrence con un baile porque de ahora en adelante le pertenece a Susana

-Si majestad-contestó Candy con la voz quebrada

Terry y Candy fueron al centro del salón

-¿Ves lo que te dije Candy? ya lograron separarnos ¡Tenemos que actuar y no dejar que gobiernen nuestra vida! Nos iremos por un tiempo lejos del Reino Unido, tu tío intercederá por nosotros

-Tienes razón, él es consejero Real

-¿Te escaparás conmigo?

-¡Si lo haré!

Mientras ellos planearon su huida a Albert lo liberaban del compromiso con Susana

-Ya he quedado libre para enamorar a Candy- pensó el rubio

Al día siguiente Candy estaba en la fuente Albert la notó a la distancia que estaba nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? Te veo muy reflexiva

-No sé si contarte, Terry me prohibió que platicara contigo

-Terry no tiene que prohibirte nada pues ya no es tu prometido

-Albert, Terry y yo hemos planeado escapar juntos esta noche

Albert al escuchar esas palabras sintió que se le hacía añicos el corazón

-Yo te ayudaré pequeña, deseo que seas feliz

 **Hola Chicas lindo inicio de semana, este capítulo se lo dedico a Yuleni pues cumplió años.**

 **Bendiciones**


	9. Chapter 9

Candy le platicó que cuando dieran las doce de la noche bajaría por el balcón y correría hasta el portón donde Terry estaría esperándola en un carruaje para partir hacia el puerto.

-No es necesario que me ayudes Albert, ya todo está arreglado o bien podrías conseguirme una cuerda, para que no amarre sábanas para mi descenso.

-No me queda nada más que orar para tengas un buen viaje y cuenta con la cuerda, la iré a comprar ahora mismo.

Albert fue a visitar a su papá para decirle que ya se había disuelto el compromiso que tenía con Susana y a contarle todas las cosas que estaban aconteciendo.

-¡Igual de zorra que su madre! Por eso no quería que te casaras con ella, ya ves, tenía razón en oponerme, ¿Así que a Terrence lo obligaran a que repare su falta?

-Sí, pero Terrence ha planeado escaparse con Candy esta noche, la reina ignora que él y Susana durmieron juntos

-¿Qué dices?

-Si papá, Candy me contó que huirá con él lejos del Reino Unido

El Señor Lucas Somers logró escuchar cuándo Albert le platicaba a su padre que Candy se escaparía con Terry.

-¡Eso no lo podemos permitir! Iremos esta noche a ese lugar y mataremos a ese perro que quiere deshonrar a mi hija

Albert se preocupó pues no creía que su indiscreción tuviera terribles consecuencias.

-Señores por favor no cometan una locura, sé que está mal el proceder de Terrence pero no merece la muerte, Candy lo ama

-Mi hija es una chiquilla inmadura, ella se casará con quien yo le diga, es más quiero que se case contigo William antes que ese pelafustán logre deshonrarla, dime muchacho ¿Te desagradaría casarte con ella?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo en realidad… estoy enamorado de Candy

William Andrew el padre de Albert y el Señor Somers se miraron sonrientes, entonces esta noche…

Terry salió para reservar una habitación en una posada de Londres, quería que antes de partir al puerto Candy fuera suya, luego le pidió el carruaje a su padre a fin de llevar a cabo su plan.

Esa tarde Albert fue a llevarle la cuerda a Candy.

Durante la cena notaron la ausencia de Terry y los lacayos informaron que se sentía indispuesto, el salió hacia el carruaje para esperar a su amada en él. Por fin llegó la rubia con una caperuza cubriéndole la cabeza.

Un hombre amenazó con arma de fuego al cochero y le dijo que avanzara, Terry sacó la cabeza para reprenderlo pues iba muy rápido, el carruaje se detuvo a un kilómetro de ahí y dos hombres se subieron llevándolo con rumbo desconocido.

-Su padre nos ha pedido que lo escoltemos con su prometida

-Pecosa, ya quítate esa caperuza quiero besarte

La rubia descubrió sus cabellos y el abrió los ojos al doble.

Candy tiró por la ventana su ropa envuelta en una sábana, amarró la cuerda en el barandal del balcón y bajó cautelosamente, fue con premura a encontrarse con Terry, estaba muy oscuro, abordó el carruaje cuando se cerró la puerta detrás de ella el cochero emprendió el viaje.

Candy sólo veía que el hombre en el carruaje llevaba una capa oscura y miraba por la ventana.

-Terry ¿Por qué estás callado? ¿Acaso estás arrepentido por lo que estamos haciendo? Si quieres podemos regresar

Él no contestó nada

-La verdad es que lo pensé bien, no quiero avergonzar a mi padre, Terry estoy muy confundida… ¿Por qué no me contestas?

A Candy la venció el sueño, después de tres horas de camino, el carruaje se detuvo, aquel hombre se bajó y sostuvo a Candy en brazos, el cochero abrió aquella finca y los dejó ahí

Al día siguiente Candy se despertó

-¿Dónde estoy? Ni cuenta me di cuando llegamos a este lugar, Terry me había dicho que iríamos al puerto

Candy se lavó la cara y salió de aquella habitación, vio la mesa servida y se sentó, tenía demasiada hambre, lo único que faltaba era la jarra de té

-¿Quieres café o té Candy?

Ella al escuchar esa voz volteo sorprendida, Albert estaba en el marco de la puerta sin camisa y sonriéndole


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Terry?

-Te platicaré mientras desayunamos ¿Quieres té o café?

-Té

Albert llevó la jarra, Candy se quedó sin habla observando el pecho y los brazos desnudos de su mejor amigo, sintió que una agradable sensación recorría todo su cuerpo hasta hacer palpitar su corazón

-Candy, Terry tuvo relaciones con mi prometida, por eso la reina lo obligó a casarse con ella

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Pequeña ¡Tú sabes que no suelo mentir! ¿Dudas de mi palabra? Pensé que confiabas en mí

-Perdón, es que pensé que me amaba

-Reconozco que sí le gustabas, pero él se confundió una noche pensó que estaba en tu cama y que te hizo su mujer pero fue a Susana a quién amó

-¿Y cómo se atrevió a proponerme huir con él?

-Al parecer la mamá de Susana no quería que él reparara su falta, creo que no quiere a Terry como yerno pero Susana si tiene preferencia por él y como tiene el favor de la reina por eso se lo concedió como esposo.

-¡Albert! tenemos que regresar a la casa de la Reina, si nos encuentran nuestros padres van a creer que hubo algo entre nosotros y nos obligarán a casarnos

-¿A ti te pesaría si nos obligan a casarnos?

-Somos los mejores amigos, tú me ves como una hermana

Albert miró con profundidad a Candy ella se sintió nerviosa ante él, era una mirada cargada de deseo, no le conocía esa expresión

-¿Te duele algo?-le preguntó Candy

Albert pensó: Si el corazón, yo no te quiero como una hermana sino como una mujer, Candy si sintieras lo mismo que yo, sabrías lo que estoy sufriendo por tu desamor- Estoy bien pequeña

-Albert, tenemos que regresar

-No, en realidad me despedí de la reina, le dije que te sentías mal por tu rompimiento con Terry y que te llevaría con tu padre.

-¿Y ella que te dijo?

-Dio su anuencia Candy

-¿Qué dirá mi padre si me ve llegando contigo?

-No sé, quizás quiera que nos casemos, hemos pasado una noche a solas, aunque no hubo nada entre nosotros él lo puede mal interpretar

-¡Debemos irnos enseguida!

-Tranquilízate pequeña, desayuna con calma

-¿De quién es esta propiedad?

-Es una pequeña casa de veraneo de los Andrew, si gustas después de desayunar podemos explorar los alrededores hay un pequeño arroyuelo quizás no esté fría el agua y podamos nadar

-Está bien, me gustaría dar una caminata

Después que desayunaron fueron hacia el arroyo, ella iba agarrada de su brazo, al llegar a la orilla se dio cuenta que era lo suficientemente profundo como para nadar

-No creí que sirviera para nadar, por eso no traje ropa adecuada

-Puedes quitarte el vestido y nadar con ropa interior, ¿O tienes vergüenza?

-No me da pena contigo, varias veces fui a tu cama en camisón para que me leyeras antes de dormir

Candy se quitó el vestido y se metió al arroyo, Albert la observaba a la distancia

-Entra

-Prefiero vigilar

-Ven, si no veo ningún alma alrededor- le incitaba Candy

Él se quitó los pantalones quedándose en calzoncillos

-¡Vaya! son de manta fina

-Candy no me apenes

-¡A que no me alcanzas! – le dijo Candy huyendo de él, Albert fue nadando atrás de ella

-A ver haz el muertito-la retó Albert

Ella se hizo hacia atrás y flotó, cerró los ojos pues los destellos solares la incomodaban, Albert recorrió todo su cuerpo húmedo con la mirada pues la ropa se le adhería y se transparentaba un poco su desnudez

-Esto es demasiado para mí- pensó él

Después de una hora salieron, él se volteó para no verla que se quitaría el corsé mojado y los calzoncillos, se pondría el vestido sin ropa interior

En ese momento los padres de los rubios se acercaron al arroyo viéndolos en paños menores.

-¡Candy! ¡Eres una desvergonzada! ¡Y tu William has mancillado a mi hija! ¡Aquí te vas a morir!- dijo Lucas Somers apuntándole con una espada

-No papá, somos inocentes, él no me hizo nada, ¡Te lo aseguro!

-Se escapó contigo y ahora te tiene con poca ropa ¡De aquí no sale vivo!

-No Lucas, no mates a mi hijo, el reparará su falta casándose con Candy

Era una mala actuación que hacían los consuegros pero engañaron a la pecosa quien estaba asustada

Mientras a Terry lo dejaron en casa de la familia de Susana Marlowe, el papá de ella salió a recibir a su hija.

 **Chicas recaí de mis males pero de todas maneras quise subir algo para el fin de semana.**

 **Saludos y bendiciones**


	11. Chapter 11

En la casa del Barón Masham de Otes inclinaron ante el a Terrence

-Barón Masham, nos pidieron que trajéramos ante usted a este hombre el cuál sedujo a su hija Susana

-¿Qué están diciendo? ¿Es cierto eso Susana? Has sido capaz de dejarte seducir por este… ¿Pero quién rayos es? ¡Nunca lo había visto en mi vida!

-Es el hijo del Duque de Granchester –contestó Susana sin mirar a su padre a los ojos pues se sentía avergonzada ante él

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo te atreviste a enredarte con el hijo de ese perro? Estoy seguro que tu madre no está de acuerdo con esto.

-Mi mamá no quería que Terry reparara su falta pero la reina me lo ha cedido, ella en secreto me ha dicho que contribuirá en mi dote con 4000 Libras

Terry se sorprendió ante la declaración de Susana, no se esperaba tanta bondad de la reina hacía su favorita

-El doble de lo que me dieron a mí por tu madre-expresó con notorio asombro el Barón

-Está bien, si la Reina ha dado su anuencia no tengo porque oponerme, mandaré una carta al Duque de Granchester informándole que se celebrará la unión entre ustedes pero que no lo quiero presente en la ceremonia.

Un Séquito de la Reina llegó a la Villa Masham

-La Reina nos ha ordenado localizar a la Señorita Susana, está molesta por su huida y quiere que la llevemos ante ella

-Está bien, acepto que lleven a mi hija ante la reina pero Granchester quedará bajo mi resguardo, en cuanto Susana arregle todo con su Majestad lo liberaré

En la casa de campo de los Andrew había una acalorada discusión

-¡Ahora mismo exijo que vayamos ante el juez y los casemos! ¡Es posible que ya venga una criatura en camino!- exigió Lucas Somers

-¡No papá Albert no me hizo nada! ¡Les aseguro que mi flor está intacta!

Albert no se defendía ante las acusaciones pero tampoco bajaba la cabeza avergonzado, él estaba dispuesto a reparar "El deshonor de Candy"

-Señores, lamento que nos hayan encontrado en tan vergonzosa situación, quedo a disposición de ustedes, lo que menos quiero es que se dude de la virtud de Candy, si gustan podemos casarnos en secreto ante ustedes y al llegar a nuestros hogares diremos que estamos comprometidos y así casarnos a la vista de toda la gente

-¡Me parece una excelente idea! ¡Vamos al poblado más cercano!- dijo William Andrew tratando de ocultar su felicidad porque estaban a punto de lograr su cometido

Los jóvenes abordaron un carruaje con sus padres y Candy le reclamó a Albert en voz baja: ¿Por qué no te defendiste? Sino aceptaste todas las imposiciones de nuestros padres

-Comprende princesa, no quiero que haya ninguna duda sobre tu Virtud

-Pero mostrándote dócil estás aceptando que hubo algo entre nosotros

-Yo no lo veo así princesa- Albert le agarró la mano a Candy y ella se estremeció ante su contacto

Llegaron ante un juez local le explicaron el caso y este enseguida procedió a casarlos

La Reina despidió a los jóvenes Archie y Stear junto con sus prometidas, estaba muy molesta por la huida de Susana y no quería a nadie cerca de ella.

Los jóvenes fueron llevados al territorio del Barón Jhon Somers el tío de Candy

-¡Pero yo ya había negociado con el Duque de Granchester por la unión entre su hijo y Candy!

-Terrence escapó con la favorita de la Reina- informó Stear

-¿Y Candy? ¿Por qué no vino con ustedes?

-Candy se escapó con nuestro hermano mayor- dijo Archie

-Con ¿William?

-Sí, lo sentimos mucho

-Yo no lo siento, la verdad es que sentía una gran incertidumbre por el futuro de Candy en manos de Granchester, pero ahora que sé que se casará con William, siento un gran alivio pues con él estará segura.

Esa noche ya no les dio tiempo de llegar a Londres por lo que tuvieron que quedarse en una posada que estaba sobre el camino

-Sólo cuento con tres habitaciones –informó el dueño del lugar

-Queremos las tres

Candy se sentía agotada por el viaje, Albert llevó sus cosas a la habitación, ella se dejó caer en la cama

-Gracias por traer mi valija Albert

-Ahora iré por mis cosas, tengo ganas de quitarme la ropa sudada y prepararme para esta gran noche

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Sí, nuestros padres me dijeron que tú y yo compartiremos la habitación pues ya estamos casados.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de semana le mando saludos a** YalmiFanAlbert, Chidamami, Hanis, Venezolana López, MAdel Ros, Maravilla 121, Chickiss SanCruz, Enamorada, Ross, Yuleni, Lucy, Sayuri 1707, Elo Andrew, Aly, K.E,C.S, Silvia, Serenity Usagi, Gina Riquelme, Jujo, Loreley Ardlay Candy gata, Adoradaandrew, Marisol Flores, Ana Iris, Ana Isela, Fandcya y a todas las demás lectoras, canjeo olvidé como amar con alguna ilustración inédita de los Rubios la moneda está en el aire


	12. Chapter 12

-¡Pero tu debiste dormir en la misma habitación que tu papá!

-Mi papá dice que ronco muy fuerte, además dos caballeros durmiendo en la misma habitación aunque sean parientes no se ve bien ante los demás, voy por mi valija

Cuando regresó a la habitación, encontró a Candy lista para entrar al cuarto de ducha, tenía el cabello suelto él la contempló entre suspiros

-¿Quieres que te talle la espalda?- preguntó con una voz seductora

-No es necesario-respondió con nerviosismo Candy

Cuando salió de la ducha él estaba en interiores y sin camisa a ella le latió el corazón aceleradamente

-Tu turno

Ella se perfumó, se metió a la cama y se tapó de pies a cabeza, cuando Albert salió del baño la encontró enrollada entre las sábanas

-Creo que no quiere estar conmigo esta noche –pensó el rubio

Él se puso una loción que invadió el ambiente llegando el aroma hasta la nariz de Candy.

-Su perfume varonil siempre me ha gustado, me da pena con él, mi padre lo obligó a casarse conmigo, el de seguro tenía otros planes para su vida y se frustraron por mi culpa, quizás quería a alguien mejor que yo, Susana tenía mejores atributos

-Princesa ¿Ya te dormiste?

-No puedo

-Candy, sé que esperabas casarte con Terry, te gustó en cuanto lo viste y pues ocurrieron muchas cosas pero no quiero que me veas como tu enemigo

-No Albert yo no te veo como mi enemigo, tú has sido como mi hermano mayor y no es justo que te hayan castigado casándote conmigo

-Para mí no es ningún castigo Candy, porque en realidad yo…

-Albert ¿harías algo por mí?

-Claro que si ¿Qué quieres?

¿Podrías arañarme la espalda? así me adormecía mi mamá cuando era pequeña

Albert pensó: ¿Y si se me va la mano más abajo?

-Claro

Ella se puso boca abajo y él le acarició la espalda

-Con la mano no, con las uñitas

Albert la rascó con aspereza

-¡Ay así no! Despacito casi como una caricia

mmm ¡Que rico se siente! –pensó Candy

A los pocos minutos se escuchó la respiración profunda de la joven al quedarse dormida

Albert no pudo pegar los ojos en toda la noche saberla suya y no poder saciarse con su cuerpo era una tortura para el

Terry y Susana fueron llevados ante la Reina

-¿Cómo te atreviste a robártela si ya te la había cedido?

Terry enmudeció, ni modo de decirle a la Reina que sus intenciones fueron huir con Candy

-Ya empecé a organizar la boda de Susi-expresó la Soberana al no obtener respuesta por parte de Terry

-Majestad, disculpe pero pido permiso para regresar a mi hogar tengo que atender mis negocios

-No te irás, comunícate con tu padre y dile que desde ahora perteneces a la corte lo mismo que Susana

-Si es que he hallado gracia ante sus ojos también intercedo por mi padre, él desea ser restaurado y regresar a Londres

-No has hallado gracia ante mis ojos Terrence, sólo te acepto porque Susana se interesa en ti, no te confundas, a tu padre no lo restableceré mientras esté viva.

Por fin llegaron a Londres y se embarcaron de regreso a sus lugares de origen, Candy regresaría con su padre porque tenían que organizar todo para las tres bodas por la Iglesia.

-Debiste de insistir Terry-le reprochó el Duque de Granchester a su primogénito

-Ella hizo caso omiso a mi petición dijo claramente que mientras estuviera viva no te restablecería en la corte, lo siento mucho, pero la buena noticia es que me darán una buena cantidad por la dote de Susana

-Eso es una miseria comparado a lo que te iba a tocar si desposabas a Candy

 **Un mini capítulo dedicado a Aly**


	13. Chapter 13

En la villa costera de Lerwick había gran júbilo pues sería el enlace matrimonial de las hijas de Lucas Somers.

Lord de Lerwick había pedido que en cada hogar se pusieran guirnaldas de flores en los marcos de las puertas para que cuando pasara el carruaje de sus hijas hacia la Iglesia fuera agradable a la vista, también porque entre los invitados estaba el Barón Jhon Somers consejero real y tío de las novias.

Los jóvenes esperaban con ansias a sus respectivas prometidas, cada uno vestía su kilt de gala, varios hombres desfilaban delante del carruaje nupcial con sus gaitas y tambores con la encomienda de escoltar a las novias hasta la puerta de la iglesia

El vestido de Candy se lo regaló su tío, era blanco de moda francesa, compuesto de un ajustado cuerpo de tafetán de seda emballenado, terminando en punta, tenía un escote decorado con una banda de puntilla de encaje, del que partía una amplia berta de encaje de aplicación de Bruselas, la cual ocultaba parte de las cortas mangas decoradas con el mismo tipo de encaje. Sendos lazos del mismo tejido y color del vestido, remataban las mangas, la falda, del mismo tejido que el cuerpo, quedaba oculta por dos enormes volantes de encaje de aplicación de Bruselas al igual que la berta. El velo era del mismo encaje, de joyería sólo llevaba un juego que constaba de collar, aretes y pulsera de perlas, en fin nada ostentoso.

Candy era la única que estaba nerviosa de las tres pues temía no ser feliz con su amado amigo, ella creía que él se casaba obligado.

Los hombres que escoltaban el carruaje se detuvieron al llegar a la Iglesia, los novios cruzaron miradas, todos se casaban enamorados irradiaban felicidad, Candy sonreía con nerviosismo, pero descubrió que en el rostro de Albert había una sonrisa sincera, ella lo conocía y sabía que no estaba fingiendo, la ayudó a descender del carruaje. Ella en un arrebato se aferró a su cuello.

-Albert todavía estamos a tiempo, si piensas que no serás feliz conmigo huye-le dijo Candy al oído

-Me caso enamorado, desde que te empezaste a convertir en una linda señorita me fijé en ti y no pude sacarte de mi mente- Albert respondió con seguridad en su voz

Ella le sonrió, sintió un gran alivio al escucharlo, se llevó acabo la liturgia nupcial, sellaron su pacto en el altar con anillos, arras, lazo y lo que no podía faltar en ningún hogar para ser completamente feliz un ejemplar de la Biblia a la cual acudirían siempre para buscar la solución de cualquier problema que pudieran enfrentar en el futuro.

El tío de las novias pagó la dote de sus sobrinas, Albert la había rechazado en un principio pero Jhon Somers le dijo que era un requisito que tenían que cumplir para que se casaran por la Iglesia.

Todos los habitantes de la villa acudieron a la celebración, hubo un gran banquete hasta quedar satisfechos, la noche de bodas fue en el castillo Lerwick, arreglaron tres habitaciones donde los esposos conocerían la desnudez de sus amadas princesas.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- preguntó Albert

-No te miento si lo estoy, sé que debo cumplir con mis deberes conyugales

Él le sonrió-Sólo déjate llevar por mí, no quiero que lo veas como deber, sino que disfrutes conmigo del momento.

La guió hacia la cama y se acostaron, mientras iba acariciando y besando lentamente su cuerpo, a Candy se le fue quitando poco a poco aquel nerviosismo. .

-Candy, quiero que mi amor te sea grato, así como la miel es al paladar

-Si Albert, siento tu dulzura en mis labios

-Me gusta tu fragancia corporal más que cualquier perfume que pudieras usar, adoro el color marfil de tu piel, pero más me está gustando sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, oh nena siento que me estás regalando este raudal que sale de tu intimidad.

Candy sentía como si flotara, las suaves caricias que le daba su amigo lograron disipar todo el temor que la embargó antes de la boda.

Albert al ver a Candy dispuesta para él se posicionó

-Hazme del todo tuya! ¡Date prisa!-Lo animó al sentir excitación

-Oh princesa esa petición es una orden para mí.

Lentamente dirigió su miembro hacia ella y la amó desenfrenadamente hasta que ambos se sintieron embriagados y plenos de amor.

A la mañana siguiente la luz entró a través de la ventana, ella despertó y vio que Albert la observaba.

Rápidamente se tapó la cara

-¡Me he de ver horrible! Despeinada ¿Por qué haces que me avergüence?-le reprochó

-Nunca te verás fea para mí, amada princesa Tus mejillas lucen hermosas, al igual que tus brillantes ojos

La enamoró con sus palabras y la convenció para dejarse amar nuevamente por él.

Pasaron algunos años y la reina murió de una lenta enfermedad, el papá de Susana logró ser consejero del nuevo Rey, Terry y su esposa ya no fueron requeridos en la corte, al principio había sido tormentoso su matrimonio pues él se casó sin estar enamorado de ella, pero Susana se lo ganó poco a poco con paciencia y ternura. El Duque de Granchester nunca pudo regresar de su destierro menos con el Barón Masham de consejero Real. Terry si disfrutaba de una buena posición económica y ya no se tuvo que esforzar mucho para mantener su fortuna.

Stear y Paty unieron sus colecciones y se embarcaron a las Indias orientales a buscar nuevos especímenes, esperarían a tener hijos porque primero deseaban explorar el mundo.

Archie y Annie vivieron en Londres y se encargaron del diseño y producción de telas finas para los Royal, Albert les dio los recursos para que iniciaran su proyecto y con su talento se expandieron.

Albert y Candy fueron amos y Señores de las Villas Kirkwal y Lerwick fueron los primeros en darle nietos a Lord William Andrew y a Lucas Somers.

Todo empezó con un amor filial, pasó a ser amor pasional y finalmente amor verdadero, se trataban con respeto, Candy siempre lo alegraba con sus ocurrencias, pero en la intimidad eran los amantes más desinhibidos y apasionados quizás de toda Escocia.

Fin

 **Chicas hemos llegado al fin de esta historia, en su lugar queda un nuevo fic igual de corto que este que se llama: Creí que mi destino eras tú.**

 **Les vuelvo a recomendar las traducciones de la última novela de Candy Candy del Foro Andrew que es la más confiable, se encuentra en la página de Facebook del mismo foro o bien podemos proporcionarles el Link en la Página de Facebook Candy Candy la verdadera Historia o en la Página Anohito -** **あの人** **así con todo y la letras en japonés no se vaya con la finta de otra página que se llama Anohito donde hay una imagen del actor y encuentran información errónea, como siempre a una servidora la pueden hallar en el grupo El príncipe de la colina y en Fanfic de Candy y Albert donde regularmente hacemos encuestas de que fics actualizar y se organizan noches de spoiler para que sepan lo que sigue de sus historias favoritas.**

 **Les agradezco a cada una por seguir el Fic como siempre y recuerden sus comentarios son los que me motivan a dar fin y continuar mis historias.**

 **Dios me las bendiga.**


End file.
